Les affaires de coeur
by PotterFan500
Summary: Ron et Hermione ont étés mariés depuis deux ans. Récemment, ils ont eu un bébé fille. Cependant, leur mariage est en danger de finir à cause des disputes qu'ils aient…  Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des erreurs de grammaire. Je ne suis pas francaise.
1. Chapitre 1

Les affaires de cœur

Chapitre 1

Ron Weasley était profondément endormis. Récemment il l'avait trouvait difficile de bien dormir. Il était en train de rêver.

Il rêvait qu'il était en train de jouer au Quidditch. Il jouait comme chasseur. Le Souafle était dans ses mains et il volait rapidement tout droit vers les poteaux quand, tout d'un coup, il entendait un cri fort. Puis, le vent commençait de lui secouer fortement. A tout moment il allait tomber de son balai !

« Ron ! RON ! » Ron entendait une voix familière qui lui criant de la foule qui regardait. Le vent continuait de lui secouer. Ensuite, il se rendu compte que c'était en faite quelqu'un qui était en train de lui secouer et que les cris étaient vrais.

« Je vais marquer un but ! » il criait.

Il se réveillé.

« Que-es ce qu'il y a ? » gémit-il. Il ouvrait ses yeux.

En réalité, il ne se trouvait pas sur un balai. Il se trouvait au lit en faite.

Hermione était en train de lui secouer vigoureusement afin de lui réveiller. Ron pouvait entendre des cris forts et terribles.

« C'est ta tourne ! » Hermione lui disait d'un ton instructif.

« J'étais sur le point de marquer un but Hermione » il grommelait.

« Je m'en fiche totalement de ca Ron. Elle pleure et elle a besoin de toi » Hermione lui rétorqua.

« Hmph ! » Ron tirait la couette sur sa tête. Il mit sa tête sur le drap de lit. C'était mouillé.

« Oh regarde ce qui est arrivée maintenant ! Ron, regarde ce que tu l'a forçait de faire. Ron, pour l'amour de dieu lève-toi ! »

Il ne fallait pas qu'Hermione lui disait plus qu'une fois. Cette tache mouillée sur le drap de lit puait !

« Mon dieu, que-est ce qu'elle a cette fois ? » il gémit.

« Il faut que tu lui changes la couche ! Tiens elle a fuyait sur les draps de lit car tu ne t'est levé pas au bon moment »

« Alors tu me la donnes » Ron criait, en se levant au lit.

« Non, toi tu la prends du lit ! Moi je vais prendre un bain ! » Hermione sorti du lit et marchait de la chambre, en claquant la porte.

Ron frotté ses yeux. Lui et Hermione tous les deux n'avait reçu que très peu de sommeil depuis la naissance de leur bébé fille Lucy. Il la ramassait, renifla ses fesses et rampé hors du lit pour lui changer la couche. Avant qu'il quittait la chambre, il sorti sa baguette magique. Il l'agita une fois et la tache mouillée sur le lit commençait de se sécher. Ron souhaitait tellement qu'il pouvait tout simplement mettre Lucy sur le lit, agiter sa baguette et que sa couche se changerait. En faite, il n'avait pas totalement appréciée le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie aux bébés. Il n'avait pas été préparé pour le temps et l'effort qu'il en fallait pour surveiller une nouvelle-née. Hermione avait lu plusieurs livres sur les soins de bébé et elle était déterminée de donner à leur bébé le meilleur départ dans la vie en suivant les conseils des experts qui venaient du monde des sorciers et du monde Moldu aussi. Tous étaient unis par leur croyance que le contact avec le corps humain était essentiel chez les bébés. Chaque livre qui était écrit par les sorcières prévenu les parents de ne pas utiliser les baguettes et les incantations sur les bébés et les enfants. Même qu'Hermione lui avait lu en haute voix sans cesse pendant sa grossesse, Ron n'avait fait qu'un peu d'attention, comme il avait était absorbé dans ses pensées sur ce qu'il aimerait plutôt faire au lit avec Hermione !

Apres qu'il avait changeait la couche de Lucy, Ron mit sa tête sur son épaule et il commençait de lui tapoter doucement sur le dos. Il marchait dans la chambre avec elle. « Je l'aimerais bien si elle arrêterait de pleurer ! » il pensait. La vie avait était comme ca depuis 10 semaines maintenant et Ron avait commençait de trouver la vie insupportable. Ron avait pensé que les deux premières semaines d'être parent avaient était la béatitude absolue un nouveau bébé, les amis leurs rendus visite chaque jour et il avait était complètement amoureux d'Hermione et de Lucy.

Il pensait un peu plus de ca comme il arpentait la chambre. Comment es-ce que ca se faisait que les choses avaient changés si rapidement et si complètement ? Maintenant, 8 semaines plus tard, chaque fois qu'Hermione communiquait avec lui, elle lui disait de ficher le corps, ou lui disait d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait ou elle lui disait de surveiller les besoins de Lucy. Lucy avait arrêtait de pleurer maintenant et elle faisait des petits reniflements. Ron lui abaissé doucement de son épaule et la bercé dans ses grands mains tendues. Il regardait son petit visage pâle. Elle avait un nez minuscule snobé, qui se rassemblait un peu au nez de lui-même. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleu vif mais ses caractéristiques les plus distinctives étaient ses cheveux rouges vifs. En se sentant un teinte de fierté, il pensait du fait qu'elle avait héritait tous ces trois caractéristiques de lui. Cependant, la forme de son visage se rassemblait exactement à cela d'Hermione. Lucy lui regardait comme si elle voulait lui dire « Papa, tu as fait une grosse erreur ! » Il faisait non de tête. « Non, c'est l'absurdité ! »il pensait. C'était impossible pour elle de se rendre compte qu'il avait était Ron qui l'avait forçait de faire pipi sur le lit. Elle mit sa main dans sa bouche, bâilla et continuait de lui regarder. Ron commençait à nouveau de marcher lentement, en chantant une berceuse. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur chanteur du monde » il pensait. Mais comme il finissait sa chanson, il regardait les yeux de sa bébé fille qui fermées.

Il la souriait, embrassa son front et lui déposa sur le lit. Ron la déposa sur sa côté gauche.

« Ron ! » cria Hermione, quand elle était revenue dans la chambre une minute plus tard.

Ron n'avait aucun indice de ce qu'il avait fait incorrectement maintenant.

« Oh pour l'amour de dieu Ron ! Tu ne sais pas qu'on ne dépose jamais les bébés sur leurs côtés ? »

« Alors que-es ce que j'ai fait qui est tellement terrible ? » Ron lui rétorqua, en criant.

« Que-es ce que t'as fait qui est tellement terrible ? Ron, si elle roule sur son front et étouffe, elle pourrait mourir ! » répliqua Hermione, en regardant Ron avec une expression du visage furieux.

« Eh bien, je suis si fatiguée, je ne peux même pas me rappeler de mon nom et encore moins toutes les instructions que tu continues de me dire ! » Le visage de Ron avait se tournait en couleur rouge. Cependant, Hermione lui parlait.

« Ron, il nous faut parler. On ne peut pas continuer ensemble comme ça. Nous avons besoin de discuter les choses de la bonne façon » Elle disait ces mots dans une voix calme, mais elle pouvait sentir des larmes s'approchaient. « Mais maintenant ne serais pas le bon moment » elle continuait « Il te faut aller au travail maintenant et j'ai besoin de m'habiller. Allez, autre moins tu seras en retard »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire plus qu'une fois ! N'importe quel endroit, il est mieux qu'être ici, comme tu me cris tout le temps de chercher les couches, de changer les draps et de couler des bains ! » Le visage de Ron était maintenant la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Si jamais tu faisais même un peu d'attention au monde, Ronald Weasley, tu remarquerais qu'en faite, c'est moi qui fait la plupart de tout ça ! Et toi tu passes presque toute la journée en faisant quoi ? Tu t'assoies pour regarder le Quidditch a la télé et tu vas au travail. En autres mots, tu passes ton temps généralement en étant paresseux ! »

« Alors toi, tu vas au travail ! » Ron criait à Hermione « Tu vas au travail au ministère. Tu verras comment que tu te sentiras d'être loin de moi et de Lucy pendant des heures ! »

« Alors, Ron, en faite c'est au sujet de ca que je voulais te parler. »

Hermione pris Lucy et Ron les suivit en bas.

« Ron » Hermione commençait, comme elle versa du café sur ses flocons de maïs et du lait dans sa tasse de thé « Je sais que nous deux nous sentons absolument crevés, mais nous avons besoin de discuter le travaille » Elle jura bruyamment quand elle vit ce qu'elle avait fait a son petit déjeuner.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas travailler. Si tu travaillais, nous aurions besoin de laisser Lucy toute seule ici pendant toute la journée. Je ne peux même pas quitter la maison aux matins maintenant sans que vous deux me manquez, mais il me faut être le soutien de famille ! » Ron se sentait inconfortable en disant ça, mais c'était vrai.

« Bien, que penserais-tu si nous changions des rôles pendant un peu de temps ? » Hermione lui demanda « Tu sais, moi j'irais au travail et toi tu resterais ici avec elle. Après tout, mon travail au ministère est beaucoup mieux payé. »

« Moi je gagnes d'argent au travail aussi ! » Ron essayait de garder de calme dans sa voix, mais toujours il y avait un soupçon de la colère dans sa voix.

« Oui, mais que fais-tu exactement au travail Ronald ? Rappelle-moi » Hermione disait d'un ton de la voix sarcastique.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je fais au travail ! Je fais la promotion des grands matchs de Quidditch. Et en plus, il me faut aller au travail, spécialement aujourd'hui. Harry m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, l'entreprise va donner des billets gratuits pour la Coupe du Monde a tous les employés cet après-midi ! » L'idée d'aller encore une fois au Coupe du Monde lui passionnait tellement !

« Mais moi je ne parle pas au sujet de Quidditch Ron ! Je parle du vrai monde ! Honnêtement, il te faut grandir. Il te faut aussi trier tes priorités. » Hermione était en train de devenir impatient. Elle regardait sa montre. Ron devait manger et aller au travail. « Excuse-moi si a mon avis, notre fille est plus importante que si l'équipe anglais de Quidditch triomphera sur l'équipe Italien. En plus, tout ce que tu fais de nos jours, à part de manger et de dormir c'est de regarder le Quidditch à la télé ! » Elle se sentait, cependant, que ce fut un peu exagéré. En faite, Ron jouait son rôle en ce qui concernait le ménage. Mais récemment, elle l'avait trouvait difficile d'éviter de lui dire les choses qui blessaient l'esprit de Ron. La question de travaille était quelque chose de beaucoup d'importance a laquelle elle avait réfléchis beaucoup depuis beaucoup de jours. Elle se rendu compte que si elle voulait encourager Ron de rester chez eux et d'abandonner l'emploi qu'il adorait, il lui faudrait se sentir positive en ce qui concernée de rester a la maison. Hermione savait que ses critiques constantes affectaient l'auto-estime de Ron et qu'il sentait de moins en moins adéquat dans son rôle de père. Il la fallait contrôler son tempérament. Le manque de sommeil affectait sa capacité d'être rationnelle et de bien fonctionner. Il la semblait que Ron pensait que c'était facile pour elle de rester a la maison toute la journée mais en vérité elle la trouvait vraiment difficile de lutter. Beaucoup de jours, elle ne réussi pas de s'habiller avant l'après-midi. Bien qu'elle aimait sa petite fille, sans réserve, les demandes de Lucy étaient continuels un cycle de l'allaiter, la réconforter, de changer les couches, de laver les vêtements et puis le cycle se retournait a l'allaitement. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de la quantité de change qu'un bébé apporterait à la vie. Son travail la manquait. Au travail, il la fallait prendre des décisions importantes et avoir des conversations intelligentes. La stimulation des idées et les problèmes à résoudre la manquaient. Même l'odeur de son bureau la manquait. La maison entière semblait être remplie de l'arome de la poudre de talc et l'arome du lait. Ron interrompu ses pensées.

« Bon, je vais au travail maintenant » il disait sèchement. Il était surpris quand Hermione se précipita vers lui, l'embrassa et elle embrassa sa joue avec l'enthousiasme. Presque tous les matins, elle ignorait qu'il avait quittait la maison. Ron mit ses bras autour d'elle et il l'embrassa étroitement.

« Je suis désolée que j'ai était si brusque dernièrement. Tu rentres tôt ce soir et je cuisinerais ton repas préféré. Là, nous allons nous asseoir et nous discuterons les choses comme il faut… si Lucy nous permettra ! » elle disait, en souriant. Ron ressenti une pointe d'affection, ce qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des semaines, avec juste un soupçon d'appréhension. Parfois, quand ils discutaient, leurs discussions pourraient être comme les conférences qu'Hermione lui avait forçait d'endurer pendant des longues heures de révision quand ils avaient étaient des élèves a Poudlard.

« Oh, alors je pense qu'il ne me sera pas trop difficile de rentrer tôt ce soir ! » Il souriait et il embrassa Hermione sur sa joue. Ensuite, il sentit une petite main en enserrant son chemise. Il se pencha, prit Lucy et lui donna un câlin et un baiser.

Ron monté dans sa voiture. Comme tous les matins, il souhaitait que la voiture pouvait voler.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Ron était en train de conduire sur l'autoroute, en pensant de deux choses de conduire et de ce qu'Hermione lui avait parlait pendant le petit-déjeuner. C'était vrai que récemment elle avait était plutôt brusque mais ça n'était pas une raison de ne pas l'aimer. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus se rappeler de la raison pourquoi il aimait Hermione. Il le savait tout simplement.

Comme il descendu de l'autoroute, une autre pensée lui venait a l'esprit le travail. En faite, Hermione avait raison, elle gagnait beaucoup plus d'argent de son emploi au ministère qu'il gagnait en faisant son travail de promotion. Même qu'ils avaient reçu des millions de galléons de George le noël dernier, leur situation financière n'était pas idéale pour eux.

Il pensait de ça pendant toute la journée au travail. Il s'inquiétait tellement qu'il la discutait avec Harry pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur déjeuner. Ron savait qu'Harry serait compréhensif.

Finalement, comme son jour de travail se terminait, Ron avait enfin fait une décision et sa décision était définitive.

Il conduit à la maison toute de suite.

Ron ouvrait la porte d'entrée et il entra dans la maison. L'odeur délicieuse de poulet en étant frit dans l'ail et l'huile. Ensuite, il entendait Lucy qui avait commençait de pleurer. Laisser Hermione la soigner était son premier instinct. « Non » pensait-il « Hermione a dû surveiller Lucy pendant toute la journée. Elle doit être absolument crevée. C'est mon tour maintenant »Ron allait immédiatement dans le salon et il en ramassa Lucy dans ses bras. Après environ deux minutes, elle arrêtait de pleurer et leva ses yeux vers le visage de son papa.

Ron commençait de se demander pourquoi Lucy lui regardait avec tant d'intérêt. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'intéressait en particulier à son visage. Lucy tendu ses bras vers son visage. En espérant qu'il pourrait peut-être lui faire du sommeil, Ron l'emmenait à la chambre à coucher. S'il réussit de faire ça, alors lui et Hermione pourraient avoir leur 'discussion' ensemble. « Et peut-être si j'aurais de la chance, nous pouvons avoir quelque chose de plus après ! »

Cependant, Hermione se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine. Elle avait entendu Lucy commencer de pleurer mais elle avait continuait de faire la cuisine car les cris avaient cessait. Mais au soudain, une horrible pensée frappée son esprit !

« Soit elle s'est endormie ou elle étouffe » pensait Hermione, en tournant en bas frénétiquement la plaque de cuisson.

« Je l'ai mis sur son dos pour dormir n'est-ce pas ? » elle se demandait, en s'inquiétant. Elle avait était si fatiguée ces derniers temps qu'elle oubliait ces choses facilement.

Hermione se précipita dans le salon.

« Ou est-elle ? » Hermione criée. Elle la cherchait partout dans le salon, sous chaque coussin. Elle poussait même la canapé du mur.

En bas elle cherchait partout.

Mais un moment plus tard, elle entendait un petit cri qui venait du premier étage.

Elle acensait les escaliers et entrée dans la chambre à coucher.

« Ouf ! » s'écriait-elle. Ron était assis sur le lit. Lucy était bercée dans ses bras et Ron était en train de la chanter une berceuse.

Hermione se pencha contre le mur et sourit. Ce qu'elle regardait, elle l'adorait. Lucy avait arrêtait de pleurer et Ron la parlait.

Elle s'approchait à Ron et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ensuite, ils s'embrassaient sur les lèvres.

« C'est un miracle ! Tu fais la liaison avec elle ! » Hermione ne l'avait pas vu en faisant ça depuis 8 semaines.

« Qu'entends-tu ? Je fais ça chaque fois qu'elle pleure, quand c'est mon tour. Je change sa couche ou je la confort et après je la chante une berceuse »

Hermione soupira et s'assis à côté de lui. En mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, elle ferma ses yeux.

«Récemment, j'ai été si fatiguée que je n'ai pas beaucoup remarquait » elle bâilla.

Puis, Hermione se rappelait du poulet et elle se précipita en bas.

Ron regardait son bébé fille, en souriant. « Elle a l'air de si chouette quand elle dort » pensait-il. Il touchait la petite main de Lucy. Ses doigts enroulaient autour de son doigt. Ça lui remplit avec la même ruée d'affection qu'il avait sentit au matin.

Ron venait de poser Lucy sur le lit quand Hermione revint et dit que le dîner était prêt. Alors il cueillit Lucy et mit sa tête et ses bras sur son épaule, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Ensuite, il suivait Hermione en bas pour le dîner.

« J'ai fait une décision » Ron disait a Hermione, quand ils s'étaient assis.

« Ah oui ? » Il ne la fallait pas lui poser la questionne car elle pouvait deviner ce que Ron avait décidé.

« Mais je pensais que nous allions le discuter ensemble » Ce fut tout comme Ron, elle pensait. Il avait fait sa décision et personne n'aurait la capacité de changer son opinion.

« Non, en faite j'ai déjà décidé. Je pensé et je l'évoquée plus a l'œuvre aujourd'hui avec Harry. Harry m'a dit que Ginny lui a parlé de passer à travailler à mi-temps. Ça c'est ce que je veux faire. Et peut-être que tu pourrais passer a travailler mi-temps aussi ? » Cependant, il pensait qu'il avait fait erreur en ce qu'il venait de dire.

« On dit à temps partiel Ron ! Honnêtement, on dirait que tu aimes tellement le Quidditch » Mais Hermione souriait. Ce fut l'une des options à laquelle elle avait pensée. « Alors, il me faudra dire à tout le monde qui travaille a mon département que je ne travaillerai que les matins. Ils me paieront toujours la même quantité d'argent »

Ron la souriait. « Et moi je dirai à Harry que j'irais au travail les après-midis. Il est mon meilleur ami alors il me paiera suffisant d'argent ! »

Ils finissaient leur dîner. Ron agita sa baguette. La vaisselle et la coutellerie volés de la table et commençaient de se laver.

Quelques moments plus tard, Lucy se réveillait et commençait de pleurer.

« Viens alors » disait Hermione, en prenant Lucy de sa fronde.

« Non ! » disait Ron, en prenant Lucy d'Hermione. Il la mit sur son épaule. Elle continuait de pleurer.

En voyant l'expression d'agréable surprise qu'Hermione portait a son visage, Ron disait « Moi je vais m'occuper maintenant de tous ses besoins, sauf en ce qui concerne la nourrir bien-sur. Tu t'as occupait d'elle pendant toute la journée et je peux voir que tu es vannée. Tu peux te détendre maintenant » il chuchotait, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Les grands sacs de somnolence sous les yeux d'Hermione lui informaient de la torpeur qu'elle devait sentir.

Ils s'embrassaient pendant une minute, sur les lèvres. Ensuite, Hermione lui murmura « Merci »


End file.
